


A wife's worry

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [20]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Lots of kissing, Motorsports, Worry, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving extreme cars for a living is certainly thrilling, but for the girlfriend who watches from the sidelines, it can make for an unnerving experience. Happily, Boron is always here for her friend Yttrium, whenever Rhenium is out on the track.</p><p>(Place in the timeline: present)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wife's worry

Despite the late hour, the racetrack was still bristling with activity. It had winded down since the afternoon, as everybody was settling in for the night part of the race, but a lot of people were still up and about. In the pits, the activity was intense, while on the other side of the pit wall the cars kept passing by, all exhausts screaming. The sun had long gone down, but if anything, light was now even more present as huge projectors irradiated the pit wall where Boron and Yttrium were sitting, watching the cars pass by. They’ve been there for a long time now, and while they've managed to make themselves comfortable, it was getting really tiring. During the first four hours of the race they had been in the company of Rhenium, but then she had to take her place in the racing car for her shift, leaving Boron and Yttrium by themselves, and after three more hours, the two of them had ran out of topics to discuss. Boron wasn’t really bothered by that; she can be very contemplative and actually likes to immerse herself in the particular atmosphere of a race track during an event, especially as the sky goes dark. The more active and restless Yttrium, however, was struggling; not only has she been sitting here for more than seven hours, she also had to manage her inherent worry of knowing her girlfriend out there, strapped in something that might as well be a fighter jet with wheels, and pushing it to the limit. Then, the mangled remains of a car sporting the same colours as Rhenium's were dragged in the pits and Yttrium became livid. It turned out to be the team’s second car; it suffered a catastrophic brake failure at the end of a very long straight and spun off into the side wall at extremely high speed. The driver was mostly fine, if quite shaken, but the whole thing certainly didn’t ease off Yttrium’s concerns; and she was now readily eyeing the end of Rhenium’s shift.

“I’m bored.” she said, to take her mind off her worries.

“Nobody forced you to come.” Boron replied, with an indifferent tone.

“You’re mean, B.”

“I’m stating the facts; Lorelei told you it’ll be excruciating to watch, and even if she didn’t, the whole thing is called ‘24 hours of Metallica’ what did you expect?”

“I don’t actually care about what this thing is supposed to be; they could be racing monkeys on Pogo sticks, I would've still come if Lorelei was taking part. I came here to watch and cheer her on; I’d a terrible girlfriend otherwise.”

“You’re not obligated to put your life on hold for that, and you’re already doing a stellar job at being her girlfriend.”

“I have the privilege of being my own master, so I don’t have to put anything on hold, plus, I like going to her races; she’s so focused and dedicated; I have a blast seeing her in her element.”

Boron smiled “You’re not as wild as you like to make people believe.”

“Please, B, you know me well enough; I like to have fun, and Lorelei gives me fun in spades.”

“You don’t look like you’re really enjoying yourself right now, though.”

“That’s because I’m stuck here with you.”

Boron scoffed “And I am the mean one?”

Yttrium laughed and hugged Boron tightly “Just messing with you, sweetie.”

Boron hugged her back and stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking “You don’t have to play the tough girl act with me.” Yttrium didn’t answer, but Boron felt the hug tightening “I’ve known you for as much as I’ve known Lorelei, and I can see your worry clear as a day, it's not the first time, actually, but it was never this bad.”

“Because what she used to race were souped-up everyday cars, even in RX; and in RX, the races are almost instantaneous...This is the first time Lorelei is doing endurance racing; it’s dark, the cars are jolly fast and can snap at any time, and it’s dreadfully long so I got a lot of time to maul over what could happen.”

“What could happen here would be much less dangerous of what could happen on the road, during a commute.”

“Motorsports are not without their casualty figures either.”

“Nowadays they’re as good as nought, sure people still die every year in that insane bike race on that mad island, but it’s not remotely the same.”

After a short silence, Yttrium spoke “I know all that, B, but I can’t help to worry; she’s so important for me, I can’t just forget about it.”

“I’m not telling you to forget about it, Y. Worrying about your loved ones is natural, healthy even, I’m just trying to ease your concerns.”

“I know, B, you’re awesome like that.”

They fell silent, still hugging each other and stayed like that for quite some time. Eventually, a mechanic came over to inform them that Rhenium was heading for the pit to finish her shift, and soon enough, Rhenium's yellow and black racing car appeared in the pit lane and stopped in front of them. Still sitting on the pit wall, Boron and Yttrium watched the pit stop happen; Rhenium got out of the car, which was being refueled got its tires changed, then Rhenium’s teammate slid inside and roared away. It was midnight, there were still sixteen hours of racing to go, and Rhenium would go back behind the wheel in eight, so she needed to rest. As Boron and Yttrium crossed the pit lane and caught up to her, it was clear that she really needed that rest. She was still beaming, though, despite her tired look.

“B! Y! It’s awesome! We’ve climbed six positions in are now third in class! We’re even closing in on the last cars of the bigger classes. Unfortunately, the other car didn’t…”

Rhenium was cut off by Yttrium pulling her into a hug. Surprised at first, she gently returned it, patting Yttrium's back while her girlfriend was tightly squeezing her waistline. After one or two minutes, Yttrium pulled out slightly to plant a long and deep kiss on Rhenium lips, turning her red with embarrassment.

“You’re awesome." said Yttrium after completely pulling out.”

"You really are" said Boron, while patting Rhenium’s shoulder "your race director says you’re only within two seconds each lap, that’s some impressive regularity!"

“Thanks, you two.” Rhenium was still red as praise easily fluster her. 

They kept talking about the various aspects of the race for a short while until the numerous yawns signalled that it was time to rest for everyone. Rhenium then led Boron and Yttrium to her designated motorhome, so that the three of them could catch some rest.

* * *

Boron was chatting with Rhenium on the bed. They were momentarily left alone as Yttrium felt the need to take a short shower; Boron then took the opportunity for a serious talk with Rhenium.

"Do you feel alright, Lorelei?" asked Boron as Rhenium pulled off a pretty big yawn.

"Yes, I’m very tired though, but things are going smoothly so I’ll be able to relax before my next shift."

"You’re really cute when you’re dedicated."

Rhenium blushed “Th-thanks B, I’m not sure I’m anything special though.”

“You’re wrong, it’s one of the main reasons Y fell for you; she really admires this side of you.” Rhenium stayed silent, allowing Boron to continue “She really cares about you and...really worries about you.”

"Really?"

"Yes. She’s good at hiding it to you, and even to herself, but every time you get behind the wheel, I see Y slightly tensing up, and tonight, she got it more than usual. Especially when she saw what was left of the second car of the team.” 

Rhenium visibly shuddered “But...racing is what I like to do...”

“Racing is not the problem; as far as jobs go, it's actually very safe. All Y wants is for you to do what you like...but she often conflates this notion with the need of not getting in your way, so she just worries on her own."

Rhenium looked down "Sometimes I don't feel I know her as much as I think."

"That's just how Y is; she gives you a special treatment because you're her girlfriend, but she overdoes it by keeping things to herself. Not a big deal; happens a lot when people are still finding their footing in a relationship."

"Are you speaking by experience?"

"Yes and no; I never had this habit, but I had some girlfriends that did; Titanium, for example, was a really bad offender."

"Did I do that?"

"No, but it's not really comparable. We were so young back then and everything was simpler; basically, all we had to worry about was school results. Adult life and adult relationships are much more intricate, but also much deeper, so I think it's a good trade-off."

"Yes, but it's also scary, how should I even handle Y if she won't talk to me?"

"Force her hand; if she won’t make the first step make it yourself."

"Won't it backfire?"

"Nah, it's just some misjudgement on her part, just tell her that things will be better is she'd share more things with you, and that would do."

"I see, thanks, B."

"Anytime, Lorelei; I like you both and want everything to be well between you two." Boron winked at Rhenium, kissed her forehead, and stood up “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to call Silicon.”

“At midnight?”

"I'm afraid so, CEOs have crazy schedules."

"Oh, alright then."

“See you later!” joyfully said Boron, as she exited the motorhome.

Rhenium shifted nervously on the edge of the bed, thinking about what Boron said. Her thinking time was interrupted by Yttrium getting out of the bathroom.

“Haaaaa that feels so good and- Eh? Where did Boron go?” she said.

"Outside, on the phone with Silicon."

"At midnight? B really takes her job seriously, doesn’t she?

Rhenium nodded as Yttrium sat next to her. They looked each other tenderly until Rhenium hesitantly closed in on Yttrium. Taking the clue, Yttrium put her lips on Rhenium and gave her girlfriend a long and languorous kiss. After a good minute of playing with each other lips and tongue, they pulled away, both red and slightly out of breath. They exchanged a loving look before Rhenium buried her head in Yttrium’s chest.

“What’s wrong Lorelei?” said Yttrium with an amused tone “You’re not usually this needy.”

"Boron...talked to me, she said...she said you were worried while I raced."

Yttrium didn’t answer immediately, she rubbed Rhenium’s back for a while before speaking “It’s alright sweetie.”

"It's not! Why would you worry alone in your corner?"

"I...I don't want to get in your way."

Rhenium looked up to Yttrium "How could you possibly get in my way? You're my girlfriend, I love you and I’m here for you."

Yttrium looked away from Rhenium's eyes "It's not like you're doing something trivial, Lorelei. Being a racing driver is difficult and stressful; I want you to give it your all, and not hold back because of what I may feel.

"I wouldn't hold back, Y, because what I do is also for making you proud of me, but if your smiling face hides your worrying soul, then I'm not sure if it's worth it anymore."

Yttrium looked down for a while before speaking again "I can't stop worrying, Lorelei, I love you so much, and I know you're way safer in your racing car than in a plane, or while crossing the street but...I can't help it, I treasure you too much to just be completely calm, especially during a race this long."

"I don't want to force you to stop worrying, I understand it, Y. I just wish you'd share it with me, that way we could work it out together; simply bearing with it on your own isn't going to do any good."

Yttrium first answered with a nod and a long kiss on Rhenium's lips "Anything you want, Lorelei, I just want you to do want you like to do, to the max."

"I know, I'm glad I get to do that and impress you at the same time." Rhenium then pinned Yttrium down on the bed and kissed her again "I'm going to cream it and claim you as my trophy." she teased.

"Isn't a bit early to claim your prize?" said Yttrium with a sultry voice.

"That's just a mid-race power-up." justified Rhenium with a lustful grin.

Yttrium was going to say something witty but Rhenium cut her off by pressing her lips on hers, and Yttrium eagerly answered with her tongue. They kept on kissing for a long time, gradually becoming light-headed and dizzy but kept on kissing, neither of them having enough of the other. Eventually, their sleepiness took the better of them and when they broke the kiss, they immediately passed out on the bed, fully clothed.

* * *

Boron was finally free of her obligations with Silicon but didn't go back to the motorhome just yet and paced around the racetrack, contemplating. The sky was clear of clouds, allowing a beautiful crescent moon to parade along, and while it was hardly the sole source of light, as the race track had huge projectors everywhere, it had its own charm. Boron had been to the countryside where Potassium took her out to see the stars in a mesmerizing deep blue sky, and while this night was nothing like it, it somehow had the same pull, the same sense of isolation from the rest of the world. Boron walked around, visiting various pits, all very busy; an endurance race is not easy on the cars, and some teams were mending theirs so they could go back out there. A lot of people were sleeping, making Boron long for a bed too, and she'd rather sleep while Rhenium wasn't racing. She headed back to the motorhome and quietly got inside. She was surprised to find it lit but completely silent, and then quickly found Yttrium and Rhenium (mostly) on the bed, clothed, sound asleep, and embracing each other. _How did they end up sleeping in this position_ wondered Boron with a chuckle _well, if anything, they look like they've worked something out_ . She switched the lights off, found a blanket and covered the two girls. Having finished, she was going to head for the couch, when something grabbed her hand.

"B, where are you going?" said a very sleepy Yttrium.

"Going to sleep on the couch, don't mind me, Y."

"Why? Come here with us."

"I don't want to interfere..."

Yttrium's bemused look was greatly enhanced by her sleepiness "Oh, come on B, I know you're just trying to be polite, but there's really no need to."

As Yttrium started to pull Boron towards the bed, Rhenium slowly rose, more asleep than awake, grabbed Boron's waist and absently yanked her on the bed. Boron found herself lying between the two of them, Rhenium behind her, already back being sound asleep but still clinging to her waistline, while Yttrium was facing her, inches away.

"Come on Boron, it's like a sleepover, we haven't done that in years..." Yttrium's voice didn't have any energy and was just begging to go back to sleep.

"Fine, have it your way." Boron said with an amused voice.

Yttrium looked at Boron with serious eyes, "Thank you, B."

Boron smiled warmly "Anytime, Y, you're both my dear friends."

She put a goodnight kiss on Yttrium's cheek and closed her eyes to join her two friends in their slumber. Wrecked by sleepiness, the three of them slept in that awkward position, worn-out, but their minds at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-car people reading this; I’m very sorry. But if you made it to the end you deserve some details about what was being talked here. Rhenium is competing in endurance racing, specifically, a race that goes on for twenty-four full hours, where every car has several drivers taking turns on the track. The “24 hours of Metallica” is a direct rip-off of the real “24 hours of Le Mans”, the most prestigious endurance race of all.
> 
> Other Motorsports referenced by Yttrium are touring cars (“souped-up everyday cars”), and rallycross (“RX”), Boron also references the Tourist trophy, a highly dangerous motorcycle race on the Isle of Man that claims an average of two lives every year.


End file.
